


South Park One Shot(s)

by supergaygrey



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergaygrey/pseuds/supergaygrey
Summary: This is just a short one shot I wrote. I may add some more in the future, but who knows?





	South Park One Shot(s)

“Dude this is the cafe you go to all the time?”  
“Yeah what’s so good about this place anyways?”  
Craig rolled his eyes at his friends as they walked into the older building. The cafe was dimly lit and there weren’t many tables. The aroma of coffee beans and espresso filled the boys’ noses as they walked up to the man at the register. The cashier’s blonde hair seemed to shine against his dull surroundings. His green eyes were illuminated against the dark circles beneath his eyes as he watched the black haired man walk up to the register. “The usual?” Tweek smiled at the man as he nodded, taking his money and beginning his order. As always, Tweek drew a small picture onto the cup. This felt almost like a routine at this point. Craig was one of Tweek Bros’ only regulars, coming in almost every night. And every night Craig would order the same drink and every night Tweek would doodle a different picture. Yesterday it was a doodle of a spaceship and the stars, inspired by Craig’s NASA T-Shirt. Tweek finished scribbling snowflakes onto the cup (in honor of the snowfall outside the window) and began fixing the man’s drink. He wasn’t sure if Craig were coming for his father’s homemade coffee or if Craig kept coming to see him. A part of Tweek hoped for the latter.  
Craig’s friends notice how Craig watches Tweek as he moves around the machinery with an expression of awe on his face and they realize the real reason that Craig likes the cafe so much. Tweek gives Craig a sweet smile as he hands him his finished drink, the black-haired man’s cheeks flushing red. The truth is: It isn’t the cafe at all. Craig would never admit it though.


End file.
